


Ты, я и антихрист

by Esther_Segers



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esther_Segers/pseuds/Esther_Segers
Summary: Если бы у местных жителей спросили, связано ли появление в Тадфилде двух мужчин и младенца с ужасным недавним случаем в монастыре, каждый пожал бы плечами и ответил отрицательно. Даже сами приезжие, один из которых из вежливости уточнил бы, что за монастырь и что такого ужасного в нём произошло.Но их не спросили. Их появление жители расценили как нечто, не выходящее за рамки привычного, даже при том, что Энтони и Азирафель были весьма странной парой для небольшого городка.





	Ты, я и антихрист

Если бы у местных жителей спросили, связано ли появление в Тадфилде двух мужчин и младенца с ужасным недавним случаем в монастыре, каждый пожал бы плечами и ответил отрицательно. Даже сами приезжие, один из которых из вежливости уточнил бы, что за монастырь и что такого ужасного в нём произошло. И ему бы охотно рассказали о страшном пожаре, в котором чудом никто не погиб, включая двух только что родивших женщин, которые там, по слухам, находились. Одна из них, миссис Янг, как раз живёт неподалёку от дома, купленного мистерами Кроуфелл. Спросивший мужчина тут же изобразил бы искреннее сочувствие, давшее собеседнику понять, насколько большое у него сердце, и пообещал бы навестить молодую мать при первом удобном случае. Его спутник лишь закатил бы глаза, чего за стёклами солнцезащитных очков всё равно было бы не видно.  
Но их не спросили. Их появление жители расценили как нечто, не выходящее за рамки привычного, даже при том, что городок был небольшим, а Энтони и Азирафель, как они представились агенту по недвижимости, были весьма странной парой для небольшого городка, жившего в том числе и пересудами.

Азирафель растерянно моргал, стоя посреди кухни. Было заметно, что появление в этой части дома не входило в число его обыкновенных занятий, в отличие от посещения миленьких кафе. Впрочем, то же самое можно было сказать и об Энтони — больше известном как Кроули — с тем учётом, что следовало заменить «миленькие кафе» на «бары». В обоих случаях также нужно было сделать оговорку, что питание им не требовалось в принципе. Оно требовалось ребёнку, и именно в процессе чтения инструкции на банке детского питания Азирафель растерянно моргал.  
— Ангел! Только не говори, что ты ещё не покормил ребёнка! — раздалось из коридора. Где-то там Кроули отчитывал свои растения, попутно перетаскивая их из Бентли на второй этаж, в комнату, которую они определили под его кабинет. Голодный младенец хныкал на кухонном столе, потому что больше его некуда было положить. Редкий человек назвал бы это идиллией.  
— Сейчас! Кто ж знал… — всплеснул руками Азирафель. — Прости, малыш. И как только люди в этом разбираются!?  
Ангел был не в курсе, что разбираются далеко не все. Он несмело открыл крышку.

Они решили это чуть менее суток назад. Вернее, решил Кроули, о чём и проинформировал ангела буквально с порога, благо на дворе стояла ночь, и распугать посетителей было не суждено. Не то, чтобы ангел был уж сильно против этого, отпугивания посетителей, то есть. Он гордился бы каждой непроданной книгой, если бы гордыня не была грехом.  
Суть демонического плана была проста. Воспитать Антихриста, который в тот момент мирно спал в корзинке, вдвоём. Равное соотношение ангельского и демонического влияния, по замыслу, на выходе должно дать нейтральный результат. А нейтральный Антихрист — не Антихрист вовсе, а обычный пацан одиннадцати лет, которому Апокалипсис нужен ещё меньше, чем демону и ангелу. На вопрос, как так вышло, что он не передал младенца в нужные Аду руки, Кроули ответил, что он передал его, по всем правилам. И монахиня подтвердит это любому, кто догадается задать нужный вопрос. А потом сделал своё любимое дело — небольшой скандальчик — и в суматохе пожара забрал дитя обратно.  
Твёрдое «нет» Азирафеля после пары бутылок превратилось в «я соглашаюсь, просто чтобы проконтролировать». Он справедливо решил, что раз демон собирается воспитывать антихриста, ангельский контроль этой затее не помешает. Так же он думал, что у Кроули начисто отсутствует опыт воспитания детей. О том, что на этом поле у них обоих был нулевой счёт, он совершеннейшим образом позабыл. Также он старался позабыть, что на его пальце теперь красуется кольцо, идентичное кольцу на левой руке Кроули. Явно демоническое чудо, потому что круглосуточные ювелирные лавки на пути из Сохо в Тадфилд вряд ли существовали.

Кроули же такими мыслями не страдал, перенося последнее растение и настраиваясь на повторную поездку — даже без корзины с ребёнком растения не поместились бы сразу. К тому же, он хотел заехать в магазинчик Азирафеля, проверить, всё ли уложили в машины грузчики. Маленькое демоническое чудо — и все книги оказались аккуратно сложенными и готовыми к транспортировке в новое жилище, как только они вышли. Ещё одно — и агент по недвижимости вдруг обрела уверенность, что они уже сотрудничают и нахождение двух мужчин и младенца в пустующем прежде доме вполне закономерно и обговорено заранее, осталось лишь подписать документы о покупке. Он проходит мимо кухни, усмехаясь при мысли, что именно Азирафелю пришла идея совместить их фамилии, получив вполне сносную. Пусть и в полупьяном бормотании. «Что ж, на ближайшие одиннадцать лет я — Энтони Кроуфелл.» Ангел не замечает ни усмешку, ни самого демона, слишком занятый ребёнком. Он почти сливается с цветовой гаммой пустой кухни. В солнечные дни та будет залита светом. Возможно, однажды они застанут этот момент, сидя за кухонным столом. Возможно, ещё не раз.

Ещё одно демоническое чудо состояло в том, что мистер Янг не узнал Кроули при встрече. Мужчина явно помнил, что где-то уже видел Энтони, но списал это на относительное соседство. Каждый в маленьком городке где-то да пересекался с другими, даже не будучи представленным лично.  
Азирафель водил некое подобие дружбы с миссис Янг. С ним было легко водить некое подобие дружбы, когда он лучился добродушием, а не пытался выпроводить вас из своего магазина до того момента, как вы вздумаете что-либо приобрести. К тому же, советчик из местных нужен был им как воздух. Но вот совместные ужины были для Кроули сущим наказанием, и тем приятнее было видеть похожее настроение у Артура Янга. Наверняка он не считал их пару пригодной для дружбы из-за легенды о браке. Наверняка он будет недоволен, если их дети подружатся, в отличие от Дейдре, которая на это надеялась. Ей не приходило в голову, что у такого милого человека, как Азирафель, может быть какой-то иной ребёнок. И это благостное впечатление не перебивал даже тот факт, что второй мистер Кроуфелл оставлял впечатление как минимум социопата.  
Женщину бесконечно умилял тот факт, что их дети родились в один день. Стоило ей об этом упомянуть, как в голове Кроули колыхались мысли о том, что случилось бы, перепутай монахини ребёнка. А они бы перепутали, ведь он сам отправил Мэри Таратору в третью палату, поверив мужчине, курящему на крыльце. Возможно, Артур и Дейдре смогли бы стать не самыми плохими родителями для Антихриста, но обеспечили бы некую суматоху перед установленным днём.  
— Когда вы познакомились?  
— Шесть… — начинает Азирафель.  
— Шесть лет, — перебивает его Кроули, подходя к ангелу и опуская руку тому на плечо. Лёгкое напоминание о том, кому лучше удаётся изворачиваться. Ангел вздрогнул, но вырываться, как делал это первые несколько раз, не стал. — Мы познакомились шесть лет назад. Но кажется, что мы знакомы с сотворения мира.  
Дейдре всегда знала, что в подобных людях есть скрытая романтичность. При просмотре фильма она бы приложила платочек к глазам, но сейчас просто понимающе улыбнулась.  
Артур смотрел на кухонные принадлежности, каждая из которых кричала о своей новизне, и строил теории, что чета Кроуфелл спешно откуда-то бежала, раз предпочла закупаться всеми мелочами уже на месте. Его жена не придавала этому значения, сама являясь советчицей всех нужных магазинчиков.  
Они понемногу осваивали совместный человеческий быт, включающий в себя ежедневное трёхразовое питание — ладно, не трёхразовое, они собирались вместе только за ужинами, объясняя это разными ритмами. Ежедневную уборку игрушек, мешающихся под ногами. Посменное купание Адама — в голове ангела ещё долго будет стоять картина сидящего в ванне вместе с малышом Кроули. Приготовление пищи и походы по продуктовым магазинам — у Азирафеля это выходило куда лучше, возможно из-за изначально куда большей симпатии к хорошей еде. Теперь вот и приём гостей понемногу осваивали. Дети играли где-то в гостиной, не зная, что скоро к их компании присоединятся ещё трое ровесников.

То, что между собой они называли Непостижимой Легендой, включало в себя совместную спальню. По факту же выходило так, что спал в ней только Кроули. Азирафель же в это время просиживал в примыкающей к спальне библиотеке. Что определённым образом устраивало обоих.  
С другой стороны к ней примыкал кабинет Кроули, за неимением оранжереи частично заставленный растениями. Та часть, которая в нём не поместилась, нашла свой приют в гостиной. Ангел запретил демону громко ругать растения при ребёнке. Поэтому Кроули на растения шипел, что имело тот же эффект. Совершенно другой эффект имело хорошее отношение Азирафеля. После долгих споров и месячных обид они решили, что растения в кабинете принадлежат только демону, а расставленными в гостиной он готов щедро поделиться только для того, чтобы понаблюдать за провалом исключительной доброты.  
Не устраивало их — Азирафеля, если быть точным — то, что Адам начал врываться в спальню со словами, что он не может заснуть. Периодически и в библиотеку, заметив полоску света под дверью. Ангел читал о том, что человеческие дети могут так делать, читал о способах это исправить. Как и о многом другом, потому что привык к определённым правилам, а в книгах они были — человеческие правила воспитания человеческих детей. Именно поэтому он чинно сидел в детской, вслух читая ребёнку книгу на ночь и дожидаясь, пока тот заснёт по-настоящему. Кроули, кажется, против не был.  
— У Адама есть детская, почему он вообще спит в нашей спальне? — задавал он вопрос и получал неизменный ответ:  
— Фактически, это только моя спальня. Тебе она ни к чему. Почему ребёнок не может спать в МОЕЙ спальне? — пожимает плечами Кроули. — Он, кстати, спрашивал, почему тебя там каждый раз нет. Приходится каждый раз ссылаться на твою бессонницу. Может, окажешь как-нибудь честь, ради поддержания внутрисемейных отношений?  
— Я… Я сижу с ним, когда читаю на ночь. Разве ему мало?  
— Отрывай нос от книжек чаще, ангел.  
Он находит компромисс и приходит в спальню с книгой. Рядом с «его» половиной на прикроватной тумбочке стоит лампа. То есть, Азирафель решает, что сторона с лампой именно его. Кроули спит ровно посередине. «Так даже проще», — думает он, пока не начинает устраиваться, стараясь не задеть спящего демона.  
— Ты бы мог меня просто отодвинуть, — раздаётся слева, отчего Азирафель ощутимо вздрагивает. — Миленькая пижама.  
Кроули даже протягивает руку, чтобы потрогать пальцами бежевую пижаму в бледно-коричневую и бледно-оранжевую полоску. Ангел никак не назвал бы её миленькой. Такое определение обычно относилось к детским вещам.  
Так и продолжалось — Кроули спал, Азирафель читал. Иногда задумчиво смотрел на безмятежно спящего демона. Адам приходил и обрадовано втискивался между ними. Ангел решил, что пару раз можно пойти у ребёнка на поводу и не отправлять обратно в детскую.

Когда Адам перестал ночевать в их кровати, ангел ещё некоторое время спорил с собой о том, нужно ли им возвращаться к ночному режиму «Демон спит, а ангел просиживает всю ночь в библиотеке». Всё из-за того, что Кроули завёл привычку подбираться к нему во сне, так что к утру оплетал его конечностями. Сам же Азирафель говорил себе, что просто медленно моргает, и обнаруживал себя через несколько часов в демонических осьминожьих объятиях со смутными воспоминаниями из сна. Разумеется, он тут же выпутывался и сбегал под недоумённое моргание жёлтых сонных глаз. Потому что для двух бессмертных и прежде не следящих за временем существ было непросто настроиться на ранний подъём пять раз в неделю, чтобы отвезти Адама в школу. Ну, и потому, что было неловко. По выходным он выпутывался и сбегал больше по привычке.

Иногда Кроули «работал на дому» — сталкивал лбами людей в комментариях. Иногда он делал это со своего смартфона, сидя на диване в гостиной, пока на другом конце сидел ангел, степенно читая книгу, а между ними увлечённо смотрел какой-то мультфильм антихрист.  
В данный конкретный момент демону потребовалось несколько — вплоть до дюжины — минут на осознание, что привычно закинутая на спинку дивана рука ведёт кончиками пальцев явно не по диванному шву. Дело в том, что диван был короче, чем скамейка в парке, и под рукой Кроули оказалось плечо, а если конкретно, то жилет своего сообщника по воспитанию Адама. Сообщник тихо и немного напряжённо сопел, всё так же уткнувшись в книгу и не выказывая своего недовольства, как это случалось не раз в самом начале. «Кто вообще носит дома жилеты?» — думает Кроули скорее риторически, чем возмущенно.  
Ангел стреляет глазами в его сторону, заметив повёрнутую голову. Стреляет капельку смущённо и даже почти кокетливо — откуда только такие взгляды в ангельском арсенале. Никто не двигается с места, лишь тонкие пальцы демона продолжают свой путь, сменяя поглаживания на круговые. Адам восторженно взвизгивает, радуясь происходящему на экране, с детской непосредственностью портя момент.

Они ставят в гостиной граммофон из магазина Азирафеля, и однажды он просит Кроули научить его вальсировать. Кроули ворчит, что вальс — скука смертная. Но поддаётся.  
— Тебе было скучно? — спрашивает ангел, когда музыка затихает.  
— Нет, — демон любуется искорками в чужих глазах, сжимает на секунду пальцы на чужой ладони и спине. И уходит.  
Они — легенда.  
У ангелов, как и у демонов, идеальная память. Поэтому Азирафелю не нужно записывать на видео или фотографировать момент, когда Кроули, крайне не любящий, когда его называют милым, мастерит вместе с Адамом воздушного змея. Он зовёт их ужинать только тогда, когда на него, замершего на крыльце, обращают внимание.  
Они — всего лишь легенда.

Азирафель учит Адама читать. Он читает ему на ночь, разбирает слоги и обладает поистине ангельским терпением, которое оказывается вознаграждено — читать мальчик полюбил так же сильно, как игры с друзьями и прогулки на велосипедах. Ангел был достаточно горд собой, потому что считал чтение благим занятием, из которого вряд ли можно почерпнуть плохие идеи.  
И тем удивительнее было для него услышать приглушенный голос Кроули из-за двери детской комнаты однажды вечером. Он рассказывал Адаму об их встрече в Эдеме, о расправленном над головой недостойного ослепительно белом крыле. Об ужинах в Ритце, о спасённых в разрушенной церкви книгах. Истории Кроули были завуалированы так, что не было понятно, говорит он правду или просто играючи выдумывает их встречи во всех возможных эпохах. Но сам Азирафель ни за что не решился бы на подобный рассказ, ни сейчас, ни вообще когда-либо. И вряд ли бы в его голосе сквозило бы то, что сейчас чувствовалось в демонических интонациях. Азирафель стоял за дверью и молился, чтобы его не обнаружили.  
Чуть позже, когда Кроули появляется в спальне в своей чёрной шёлковой пижаме, ангел дожидается, пока тот заберётся в постель. После чего притягивает его в свои объятия. И засыпает.

Когда Кроули рассказывает о демоническом влиянии в задней комнате магазинчика в Сохо, он не знает, что оно заключается в объяснениях, как правильно воровать яблоки в соседском саду, чтобы тебя не поймали. Что это — покупка радиоуправляемого вертолёта и один почти насмерть перепуганный ангел, готовящий блинчики в тот момент, когда вертолёт залетает на кухню, потому что проверять исправность в доме вполне закономерно. Что это — уверенность Адама, что один из его отцов был драконом, несмотря на уверения, что Змий от Дракона много чем отличается. Антихрист вычитал, что в одной из мифологий драконы вырастали как раз-таки из змей, и переубедить его стало нереально. Что это — куча просмотренных роликов в интернете, потому что самолёт сам себя не смоделирует. Как и дом на дереве. Что это — перекладывание на ребёнка ответственности за мыло, засунутое в микроволновку. У человеческих отцов и сыновей много совместных развлечений.  
Когда Азирафель соглашается на ангельское влияние в противовес, он не догадывается, что оно включает в себя десятки прочитанных книг по кулинарии. А также нотации по поводу того, почему красть яблоки у соседей — плохо. А также самую нелепую потерю тела, которой так и не суждено было случиться. Потому что пугать его, пока он готовит блинчики — верх подлости. Ангельское влияние — это куча книг, которая была принесена в спальню, но так и не прочитана, потому что, когда слева сопят в два носа его муж и сын — согласно Непостижимой Легенде, разумеется — сохранять ясный разум и не заснуть самому чрезвычайно сложно. И даже, когда ангелу кажется, что он на полкорпуса позади и всё внимание ребёнка достаётся Кроули, Азирафель знает, что тому можно доверять. Что он не научит желать смерти этому миру.  
В тот самый день Адам говорит о том, что у него уже есть отец, а точнее, целых два. Прямо в лицо Сатаны. В лицо Гавриилу и Вельзевул. В лицо Смерти, последнего всадника, победить которого не под силу никому, пока существует хоть один смертный.  
У его ног — Цербер по кличке Барбос, и эту кличку они выбирали втроём, сидя в их гостиной, на следующий день после того, как Кроули передали эту новость снизу.  
Где-то позади них — Анафема Гаджет, чей велосипед врезался в Бентли демона за несколько дней до начала конца, и Ньютон Пульцифер, младший ведьмолов, чудесным или же мистическим образом оказавшийся в нужном месте в нужное время.  
Апокалипсис отменён, посредством отречения. Их возможная кара отменена также, посредством достаточно прозрачного намёка, что юный бывший Антихрист не даст в обиду воспитавших его. Даже если они оказались немного не теми, кем он их всегда считал. Они просто едут домой.

— Это было немного… оглушающе, не так ли? То, как всё закончилось, — Азирафель неуверенно улыбается, будто не может решить, как ему действовать дальше. В доме они одни, дети играют во дворе. А может, уже уехали на прогулку, за ними невозможно было уследить, даже при достаточном шуме, исходящем от пятерых.  
— Ну, по итогу, всё вышло так, как мы и планировали, — пожимает плечами Кроули. Он выглядит максимально расслабленно, держа в руках бутылку вина и сняв очки.  
— Какие у тебя теперь планы, мой дорогой?  
— Не то, чтобы они как-то поменялись. Адам по-прежнему ребёнок, если ты не заметил. Искренне считающий нас отцами, к тому же. Так что — продолжать воспитывать его, отлынивать от дел Преисподней так долго, как это возможно, быть чертовски в тебя влюблённым, мой ангел.  
— Эм. Мне нужно кое-что обдумать, — в звенящей тишине медленно возвращающейся трезвости вышеозначенный ангел позорно сбежал в сад.

Он сидит на скамейке, глядя в одну точку.  
Он думает о небольшом бассейне, который появился благодаря демоническому чуду, потому что Кроули вычитал, что плавание полезно для детей. Азирафель никогда не задумывался, насколько оно полезно для ангелов и продолжал его игнорировать, периодически очищая воду мелкими ангельскими чудесами. Игнорировать купающегося Кроули всегда было чуть сложнее.  
Он думает о доме на дереве в лесу, на который Адам подбил Кроули. О воздушных змеях и управляемом вертолёте. Если бы демон сидел рядом, ангел спросил бы, неужели он и правда так привязался к мальчику.  
Он думает о законсервированном магазинчике в Сохо, окружённом ангельским чудом, заменяющим сигнализацию — нехорошие люди, покусившиеся на книги, неожиданно понимали, что жили совершенно неправильно. Если бы совместное воспитание Адама было просто подпунктом их Договора, он бы вернулся туда. Забрал бы граммофон и массивный письменный стол, к которому прикипел за десятки лет использования. Забрал бы первое и единственное издание предсказаний Агнессы Псих, сделавшей своё дело, чтобы привести пра-в-энной-степени-внучку к нужной точке, попутно обеспечив ту спутником жизни и специалистом в поломках компьютеров по совместительству. Если кто в Англии и смог бы отменить запрограммированные на войну компьютеры, то только Ньютон.  
Одиночество своё забрал бы тоже. «Что именно ты чувствуешь, Кроули? Было ли это раньше?» В Раю его ждёт забвение, пока ангельское начальство не оправится от выкинутого ими финта. У него есть достаточно времени.

— Я думал, мы останемся семьёй, — расстроено тянет Адам, когда возвращается с прогулки и застаёт на кухне только одного отца. Кольцо на левой руке которого отсутствовало.  
— Ему просто надо ненадолго уехать, — неуверенно улыбается Азирафель. Кроули был прав, они не могли оставить Адама. Смог ли бы кто-то из них воспитывать его в одиночестве?  
  
— Кроули, ответь мне, прошу тебя, — он набирает номер лондонской квартиры демона. Неизменный автоответчик предлагает оставить сообщение.  
— Хорошо, Кроули, я оставлю для тебя это сообщение, вот только мы прослушаем его вместе, когда я тебя найду.

Через примерно полтора часа, потраченных на дорогу — вместо привычного получаса на Бентли, — и одно ангельское чудо, чтобы подчинить себе входную дверь, ангел стоит в нужной ему квартире. «Как он тут жил? Пустота, большие тёмные пространства…»  
В кабинете сверкают зелёным стеклом несколько пустых бутылок. Сломанный плазменный телевизор расчерчен паутиной трещин, на полу под ним валяются влажно блестевшие осколки бокала. Из кабинета ведут уже высохшие следы — видимо, отлетевший осколок поранил ногу, а её владелец не заметил или не придал значения, будучи изрядно выпившим. Привычку Кроули ходить босиком он обнаружил ещё давно.

Демон обнаруживается разметавшимся по постели, в дубликате той шёлковой пижамы, в которой спал в их доме. В доме Кроуфеллов. Азирафель аккуратно отгибает край одеяла, так же аккуратно проводит над пораненной ступнёй. Рана затягивается, и нога тут же втягивается обратно под одеяло. Кроули морщится, не просыпаясь. На полу возле кровати стоит очередная пустая бутылка. Ангел качается с пятки на носок и решает действовать по обстоятельствам, щелчком пальцев превратив собственную одежду в пижаму. Да, точно такую же, какая лежала в шкафу в Тадфилде.

— Ты… — выдыхает демон, щурясь. Его лицо перекашивается, потому что похмелье тяжёлая штука. Азирафель кладёт руку на лоб страдальца и тот облегчённо выдыхает, но продолжает смотреть неверяще. Оба обручальных кольца болтаются на цепочке на шее.  
— Я определённым образом привык к совместному сну, — отвечает на незаданный вопрос ангел.  
— Ты вернул кольцо, — звучало как обвинение.  
— Я оставил сообщение на автоответчике, ты его слышал? Не слышал, — вздыхает на недоуменный взгляд ангел. — Пойдём. Думаю, оно может тебе кое-что прояснить.  
Реакция демона в его руках — это вздрагивание, тихие короткие вдохи. Ангел повторяет свои слова, шёпотом, касаясь дыханием уха Кроули рядом с изображением змея на его виске. Автоответчик немного искажает голос. Но не суть.  
— Ты нужен мне. В каком угодно качестве. С кольцом, торопливо надетым на палец на шоссе по дороге в Тадфилд. В Эдемском саду и разрушенной церкви, держащий в протянутой руке нетронутые бомбой книги. С пятилетним Адамом на плечах. Чертовски в меня влюблённым ты нужен мне даже немного больше.  
— Но кольцо на твой палец я хотел бы надеть сам, — тихо добавляет он после окончания записи, и цепочка послушно расстёгивается, оставляя кольца в его пальцах. — Я должен попросить прощения, что ввёл тебя в заблуждение.  
— Мы беспросветные идиоты, Кроули, раз нам понадобился Апокалипсис, чтобы всё осознать, — демон лишь протестующе шипит, явно намереваясь поспорить, но шипение превращается в нечто совсем другое:  
— Сентиментальный ангел.  
— Влюблённый ангел.

У них есть Адам, воспитание которого ещё не закончено. У них есть магазинчик в Сохо, который можно открыть заново, и квартира, в которой можно изредка бывать, потому что там хранится несколько памятных вещей одного сентиментального — только не называйте его так вслух — демона. У них есть ангельские фокусы и демонические чудеса, которые так любит один конкретный Антихрист. В конце концов, у них есть тела, которые так восхитительно реагируют на близость друг друга.


End file.
